Field of the Invention
The invention is useful for the field of fiber arts or crafts, and accessories for such.
Background Art
Adults or children who sit and work on fiber arts projects, such as knitting, crochet, embroidery or hand-sewing, in their lap, may struggle to follow a complex hardcopy pattern if not placed directly in front of their eyes. Either the pattern may be haphazardly placed on the same chair or seating area in which the user is sitting where it may fall off, or the pattern may be placed on a separate, nearby piece of furniture, either alone, or placed onto a holder, where the user would have to turn their head to the side to read and follow the pattern.